


Random Trip to Target

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laughter, Shopping Trip, Target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female character meets Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan at Target. Short Fluff Fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Trip to Target

I had to go to Target and get a gift for my friend's baby. I wandered the store until I found the correct brightly lit aisle, navigating the kids section. As I checked the registry list against the toys on the shelf in front of me, I heard scuffling and voices in the opposite aisle. The deep voices were muffled and mischievous, disagreeing about something. I heard snickers and then the *thunk* of something falling off the shelf. A separate crash followed as multiple smaller things hit the floor. A familiar raucous laugh rang out as I went around the corner. There hunched on the ground were two guys, trying to pick up Disney toys that had scattered everywhere. 

The shorter guy knelt to the ground, his hand against the linoleum as he collected the toys together, “Dude, help me pick this up.” 

The taller, bearded guy was laughing hysterically, one hand leaning against the toys shelves as his other pressed against his abs.

“We should just buy ‘em,” he said as his laughter died down. 

I stood at the end of the aisle with my red plastic basket, watching these two adorable men act like boys as they giggled trying to decide which Avengers action figure to buy. As the shorter one stood up, he noticed me and made eye contact. The taller, bearded one followed his gaze and smiled at me.

“Oh. Hey. Sorry. We were just…” He looked to the toys and laughed. “I don't know what we were doing.” I shook my head excusing his apology and smiled. 

He took a couple steps towards me, then put out his hand. “Hi, I'm Chris. That's Sebastian.”


End file.
